


(i will) rescue you

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [22]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Rescue Mission, bamf!jinyoung, they rescue the livign victors from the capital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: "it's true," jinyoung whispers, and jaebum can see it in his eyes and in his tone that it's the truth and it makes him swallow.





	(i will) rescue you

**Author's Note:**

> this series was suppose to be done by new years but uh ,,,,   
> im hoping to have it finished for february

They are all there to see it happen when their systems get hacked. 

"It's from the Capital." 

Beetee who is there too trying to combat it stares at the screen for a long moment before, "It's Jinyoung," he says turning to look at everyone. 

President Coin squints at the screen before she pulls away and gives Jaebum a look, and then looks at Beetee, "Can you block him out?" 

"Wait," he says raising a hand. "He's... searching for the files of the rescue mission, nothing else. He knows that we're coming. This is perfect!" 

"No it's not," she immediately shuts it down going forward. "You have to get him out of the systems Beetee before he gets more, now." 

"I don't think you get it President, Jinyoung can make sure that this rescue mission runs as smoothly as possible if he can work for us on the inside."

She looks like she is about to start arguing again, and ultimately it is Katniss who speaks first, "We're doing this rescue mission. We're getting Peeta, Johanna, Annie and Jinyoung." 

Her lips are pressed into a thin line as she looks around the room to see everyone else looking at her, and she is severely out numbered. It's a battle that she can not win, not here with all of them on the same page against her. Pursing her lips she relents, "Fine, go about the rescue mission as planned." 

*** 

The rescue mission seems to be going almost too easy.

They get into the Capital, and they enter the building just fine. Except, it's not, the emergency lights are on and flashing, as if the alarm had been activated, but there was no peace keepers coming, nor was there any actual sirens. 

Gale turns to look at him then, "Do you think Jinyoung....?" 

He doesn't have to elaborate, the implication is obvious enough. Jinyoung had hacked into their systems just about a week earlier. And Jaebum knows how Jinyoung is, a week is more than enough time for him to think and properly execute a plan. 

As they go in further, they decide to split up, given they already have the lay out of the building, Beetee had hacked to get it, though Jaebum thinks that maybe Jinyoung made it more easily accessible to ensure that they had it for the rescue mission. 

Since there was six of them who all volunteered to go, they broke off into groups of two, leaving Jaebum with this one guy from district thirteen that he doesn't really know, he met him quite literally when they were leaving for this mission on one of the air crafts. 

They have their weapons raised as they creep through, despite not having any run ins, they're still alarmed and ready in case something is to end up happening. Turning around a corner, they creep closer to the main control room where the door is left ajar, but only slightly. 

Sharing a look, they both seem to come to an agreement and the nod as they get closer and kick the door open. 

It bounces off of a body. 

"Holy shit," the guy says as they look around. 

The entire control room, every what had to be every single peace keeper in the whole damn building was laying on the ground, unnervingly still, and Jaebum wasn't sure if they were passed out or if they were dead. But at the center of it all, sitting at one of the main desks is Jinyoung. He feels immediate relief, besides having a busted lip, Jinyoung looked okay. 

Jaebum starts running to him, "Jinyoung!" and he sees the way Jinyoung's face brightens with a smile but then he is slumping over and Jaebum makes it in just enough time to catch him before he hits the ground. Without a second thought, he picks him up and starts heading back out knowing that he needs to get Jinyoung on board for medical attention. 

He's the first one to make it on the plane and he gently lays Jinyoung down onto one of the medical tables. He hasn't seen Jinyoung in forever, and who even knows what they did to him. All Jaebum knows about is the injuries he sustained  during the game, the one on his thigh, which was fine. He never got to see the one he had gotten during the chaotic ending, but he saw the footage and it looked bad. 

He grabs the bottom of the shirt that Jinyoung is wearing and pulls it up a bit to see the wound that looks utterly disgusting, they didn't take care of it at all. Just as he's about to turn to get something to clean it, he spots a jagged jar that just about curves the edge of Jinyoung's hip. 

It's new, Jaebum knows that. He has known Jinyoung's body well for years. 

Pulling up the rest of his shirt and rolling him over onto his side, Jaebum finds himself shutting his eyes for a moment, tears threatening to spill out of the corners. It was whip marks, also clearly not taken care for either, and it makes his heart hurt. "What did they do to you Jinyoungie?" he whispers, one of his hands going to brush the slightly overgrown hair out of his face. 

*** 

The worst thing was not being able to be there when Jinyoung woke up. 

He understood why, after Peeta... after Peeta they weren't going to risk it. Both Annie and Johanna had been fine, but there was no promise about Jinyoung. But it was deemed clear a hour after he woke up, and Jaebum practically ran into the room. 

"Jinyoung," he says grabbing out and reaching for his hand. 

Jinyoung grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to him, letting their hands rest over his heart. "You forgive me, right Jaebummie?" 

"Forgive you?" Jaebum repeats confused. Does he think Jaebum blames him for falling into the Capital hands. "Of course I do. I don't blame you, for any of it." 

He strokes the edge of Jinyoung's face, and he can tell how exhausted and almost out of it Jinyoung still is. Part of him wonders if it's the medicine, or if the Capital really fucked him up this much or... or if the mental stress was becoming too much for him. "Good," he closes his eyes for a moment. "Did the rescue mission go good?" 

"Yeah," he nods. "Yeah it went good. We got all of you out, pretty quick and easy thanks to you. You somehow always know what to do, I really admire you for it." 

There's a smile on his face, and although it isn't the happiest one on Earth, it still is a smile. "They hijacked Peeta. That's going to be difficult to reverse, but Beetee and I should be able to come up with something relatively soon." 

"You need to rest yourself," he chastises, not saying it, but implying the mental exertion and physical wounds. 

"I'll be fine," Jinyoung waves off. "As long as I am with you, I know I'm okay. I'm not afraid." 

Weakly, Jaebum tries to smile, "Did being in the Capital make you that cheesy?" 

"It's true," Jinyoung whispers, and Jaebum can see it in his eyes and in his tone that it's the truth and it makes him swallow. 

"Then I guess I'll always have to be with you then."


End file.
